1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coil of flexible material wound in a series of figure-8s with a radial hole into the axial opening for twistless payout through the hole.
2. The Prior Art
Coils of this sort are known for example from Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,722 and Newman U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,200.
Such coils are satisfactory where the wall thickness of the coil is not too great, particularly not greater than the radius of the mandrel on which the coils are wound. However, in winding thick-walled coils, particularly when these are paid out from a position in which the radial opening is arranged vertically, there is danger that the outer wall layers, when the inner layers have been withdrawn, will fall off downwardly, and will thus cause kinks or snarls which will prevent proper payout. This presents difficulties in producing coils of long length.